


Bruised Blue and Red

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn, lotor is a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance McClain, an anxious marine biology major.Keith Kogane, a surly forensics major.An unlikely pair, but they end up being roommates... Who knows what happens next?





	Bruised Blue and Red

Lance wiped the sweat off his forehead. 

"Done, and..." his best friend Hunk hoisted the last box from the truck and carefully placed it on the steps of the dorm hall, "Done!"

"Thanks man." Lance replied, standing from his perch on the step railing. "I really appreciate your help." _In more way than one_ he thought. Standing outside his new dorm, he looked up at the peaceful, three-story building, framed with trees and cute coffee shops - a stark contrast from his junior year.

He shivered and turned to his friend with a smile, just as he was pounced upon by a small sophomore. 

"I can't believe you're moving into the same building as me!" The younger one oozed excitement and wore a smile on their face.

"Oh, hey Pidge!" Lance exclaimed, then stage-whispered to Hunk, "She must've had like five coffees this morning."

"Oh, veeery funny, Lance. For your _information_ I only had three."

"While this encounter is.... _charming_..... don't we have some boxes to move?" said a tired-looking figure, dragging his feet down the sidewalk.

"Fiiiine, Matt." Pidge fake-groaned. It was obvious they came with no intention of doing any physical labor.

Everyone (except Pidge) grabbed a box (or two, in Hunk's case) and headed up the stairs to the second floor - to room 215.

Lance set down his box and patted his pockets for the keycard. As he pulled it out and swiped the card reader, Matt asked: "Do you know who you're roommate is yet? I mean, this is the best dorm building on campus, there can't be that many sketchy characters..." he said with a laugh.

"Well," Lance started as he picked up the box and elbowed the door, "As long as its not..."

"Lance?!"

"Keith??"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just starting out, but I'll update this fic every week at least if you guys like it


End file.
